To love you completely
by jkh1920
Summary: Fluffy piece. Primarily of Leonard and Penny snogging (no coitus) but Penny realizes something important about herself and Leonard. I won't spoil the surprise here in the summary. I have it listed as "complete" but I may be able to continue it someday. My first fanfiction!


Authors notes: Italics indicate thought. Yes it's pretty much a fluff piece but I'm not kidding when I tell you that the concept came to me in a dream. I've never published anything before and writing fiction was not something that I thought I could do. So I leave that conclusion to the reader, if I can write fan fiction that is worth reading. I haven't decided if this should be a stand alone one shot fluff piece or if I could possibly expand it. I wrote this story a few years ago so it was before Leonard and Penny actually got engaged on the show so I don't think there's any spoilers here. I didn't publish due to nervousness among other reasons. I rated this possibly higher than necessary so I don't risk it being yanked down off the site.

I own nothing but the plot here, the characters all belong to the makers of the /span/p  
>"To love you completely...<p>

The scene: Somewhere after the painful breakup in the Wheaton Occurrence when they've tried to make it work again and are attempting a romance again.

Leonard and Penny are in bed snogging. He is so gentle but intensely passionate. Penny is savoring a lover like Leonard who is an incredible giver in general but particularly in the bedroom. She is delighting in Leonard's touch while simultaneously still thinking to herself, _How did I get so lucky? I was crazy to let him go before!_ She takes one hand and places it on his low back and pulls him closer fully pressing her hips against his. Her other hand snakes upwards and weaves into his hair. His response is a bit of a jump from the already increasing bulge in his shorts. Penny senses that "jump" and throws her leg over his hip and wraps her top leg around him holding him so close.

She pulls away from his incredible lips and whispers saucily in his ear, "I'm claiming you as mine, my nerd" and purrs slightly.

"I've been yours since the day you moved in"

Penny says nothing for a moment but simply pulls him closer with her leg and nuzzles his slight scruffiness that she has asked him to keep for her. She then returns to his delicious kisses. She softly whispers "Oh Leonard" onto his lips and peers into his intense eyes from under her lashes. She is so caught up in the sweetness of his kisses that something that's been on the back of her mind for awhile but never allowed herself to contemplate in earnest slips out.

"I want to love you completely", she confesses.

His kisses softly continue for a moment before her words sink in. He pauses and reaches over to his bed stand for his glasses and puts them on. He looks at her quizzically "What are you saying Penny?"

"Errr …. ummm…." she fumbles but eventually finds her words.  
>"Do you remember when you proposed while we were making love? I got all mad at you and got up?"<p>

"Yes I remember." He nods slowly and looks at her quizzically but dares not say more for fear of hoping too much.

She sees a flash of pain for a millisecond in his eyes at the memory of her reaction to his proposal.

She kiss pounces him to ease the pain she had caused him. Leonard quickly yanks his glasses back off and shoves them back on the bed stand. They begin again this time even more intensely. This time instead of face to face cuddling morphing into a snog-fest she rolls on top and straddles his hips and grinds into him. Both of her hands weave into his and she pins his hands above and away from him. She continues to kiss him thoroughly, nipping at his lips, tenderly tracing her tongue over his lips begging entrance. He parts immediately and their tongues dance a delicate tango. Penny's hands release his, to cup his face as she perches upon her elbows above him her hair hanging in a curtain all around them giving them an unusual sense of privacy. His hands slip down to her bum and tenderly squeeze her tush in both hands. She growls appreciatively but softly whines a second later. Leonard stops immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks with genuine worry in his voice and reaches to put his glasses back on.

"No Leonard, you never hurt me", she says to reassure him with a sincere look on her face.

She has rolled to his side once again. She had one hand on his face and the other resting on his arm peering into his eyes once again.

"What's wrong?" he asks, still worried.

"You did nothing wrong Leonard. I just wanted to say something before I chickened out again."

He looks at her puzzled and nods. He bids her to continue with his eyes but dares not to speak and break the vulnerability that he can sense coming from her that he knows is a rare gift she is giving him. He pulls her close but gently and strokes her low back. He still peers into her eyes drinking her in.

"You told me that you'd been in this relationship for two years longer than I had so of course you were deeper in it than I was."

He nods unsure of where her words are leading. He continues to hold her close and tenderly stroke her lower back. He simply gazes into her eyes.

_I'm such a chicken. He brought it up first why should I be scared to answer it finally?_

She rushes to finally say it "I want to love you completely." She slows to search for the correct phrasing. "The only way to do that is to spend my life loving you."

Leonard's eyes go wide for a second in disbelief. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

"I'm asking to be your wife Leonard."

Leonard continues to look at her wide-eyed.

"I'm saying 'yes' to what you asked me three years ago."

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him first softly and then more intensely. She moves to nuzzle him and whispers into his ear, "I love you Leonard Hofstader, and I want to be your wife."

She smiles lovingly, removes his glasses again and continues to kiss Leonard's smile that has now stretched from ear to ear. He holds her low back close and she fits into his arms perfectly.


End file.
